Various forms of digital entertainment media, including television shows, film franchises, web series, podcasts, audio-books, electronic books, and the like, introduce numerous characters, objects, and locations over the course of multiple installments. These characters, objects, and locations often function as important story elements, making a detailed understanding of their identities, roles, and relationships part of an immersive experience.